(One-Shot) Godzilla: Pathos - God's Creation
by The GRC Writers Group
Summary: Serving as a prequel to the fanfiction Godzilla: Pathos, this story goes over the interaction between Zilla and Godzilla and displays the intimacy between the two that lead to the creation of their son, Zilla Jr.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE** : This oneshot is written specifically for entertainment purposes only...and because it was pretty funny to write. This is somewhat of a token of my gratitude for everyone who is reading Godzilla: Pathos. This is the undocumented interaction between Zilla and Godzilla when the two first met. Obviously, Godzilla is younger and less stern. Carefree and proud, he flirts with Zilla, and if you've read the first chapter of Pathos, you'll know exactly how this encounter ended...so enjoy!

 **PUBLISHER'S NOTE** : Remember Everyone, show your support for the author and the GRC by favoriting, Reviewing our stories, and following us for our next releases! Your following is very appreciated and we thank you, Visit us at the Godzilla Roleplaying Circle on steampowered dot com, at anytime for Roleplay!

There he was, standing tall, shoulders broad, and full of pride.

Glowing a hot reddish orange color, the king of monsters stood over a fallen building. His eyes were the same red color as his skin, and every breath he took let out hot carbon dioxide into the cool night air. This was Godzilla, the monster that terrorized the country of Japan for decades. Tonight, the Japanese Defense Force took on this rampaging kaiju. And he stood completely still, ignoring the barrage of rockets colliding into his back. Godzilla was too distracted to care for the pesky little explosives.

In front of him stood a slender, well built female kaiju of ashen black skin. Her torso and waist was feminine and appealing to look at through the eyes of other kaiju. Lost, alone, and unprotected, Zilla stood before Godzilla with the same look of interest as the king's eyes.

Godzilla walked forward. His then-young spirit, full of pride and swagger, remembered how he acted around the opposite sex, and he smiled an arrogant grin, cocky and overly confident.

Zilla shyly smiled back. It was on impulse. Had her mind controlled her at that moment, she would have either ran or snarled threateningly. But her conscience had no power over her; her body was completely acting on it's own without thinking.

The male was the first to speak. "Heyyy." Godzilla let the ending syllable roll off of his tongue.

Zilla did not answer. She had been observing her greeter so intensely that her mind went blank. "Oh God, he talked first! What should I say?" Realistically, she was overthinking this whole situation far too much.

Godzilla did not give her much time to reply before putting his hand confidently on his waist and continued talking. "Can't speak? Or am I just too hot right now?" He raised an eye both playfully and sensually.

The combination of these two things at once was powerful enough for Zilla to let out a swift, quiet moan. Goodness, why was she so nervous and attracted to this idiot?!

"Seriously, I can barely stand my own literal body temperature right now, so if you need me to move a couple feet back..."

This little joke made Zilla giggle. She brought her hand up and covered her mouth. She stood with legs crossed, showing little confidence in herself.

Godzilla chuckled a bit, amused at his own humor. "It's a horrible joke, I know. I've wanted to pull that for a while now, but only the real cute ones deserve some effort from my part, so I'd say that your pretty damn lucky sweetheart." He narrowed his eyes and grinned in the same manner as before.

"Jeez, that was just a setup for the real punchline?!" Zilla laughed this time, slowly gaining more confidence as Godzilla talked to her with these atrocious pickup lines. "Gotta admit, that was pretty smooth." She stood up straight and put both her hands on her hips.

Godzilla took another step forward. "Where'ya from?"

"Why's that matter to you, hothead?" Zilla talked with friendliness rather than hostility.

"Well, uh, nothin' really..." Although he talked to her, Godzilla's eyes examined her near perfect physique, complete with a subtle thinness to her waist and proportionate curvatures in all the right places.

Zilla noticed and gasped. She snapped her fingers and got his attention. "Whaddya' think your lookin' at, huh?!" She wasn't necessarily angry. In fact, she was quite flattered to know that he saw beauty in her.

Godzilla reeled back and snorted humorously. "Relax! Just takin' in the view...ya' see the ocean? That's a lovely set of buoys there."

She gasped again. "Are you kidding me?!" Zilla laughed and covered herself with her arms even though she knew it was futile.

Godzilla did not stop. He was on a roll. "Nah I'm just playin' around. But I have to admit, you never know what treasures the sea is gonna throw at you, but this is the first time it gave me some booty." He laughed impolitely and slapped his knee.

Zilla found herself laughing too, despite the rude,lewd attitude Godzilla had. He was arrogant, not a gentlemen, and had a very inappropriate mind. So why was she so infatuated with him?! Only a few minutes had passed since they first met, but she already felt something special for him, and the feeling seemed mutual too.

Eventually, the two calmed down. "So what's your name, girl?"

The female kaiju replied with a simple answer. "Everybody calls me Zilla, so I just go with it. And yours, hotshot?"

"Welp, everybody calls me Godzilla, but you can also call me whatever you like, like maybe Goji, Godzy, Gojidaddy, Go-"

"DID YOU REALLY JUST SAY THAT?!" Zilla sputtered out in laughter.

Godzilla smiled in amusement. Suddenly, he felt a tingling sensation on his back and realized that the JDF was still attacking him. He sighed and moved closer to Zilla, who looked back in wonderment.

"They're still shootin' at me, but I know a little place not too far from here where we can get a bit of privacy..."

Zilla thought for a second before narrowing her eyes and cocking her head suggestively to the side. "I thought you'd be more subtle and sneaky about this."

Godzilla grinned slyly. "Something told me I wouldn't have to be sneaky around you. Now get your slim self over here with me right now." He grabbed her hand in a surprisingly soft manner and walked into the waters. Charmed by this unusual combination of rudeness and affection, Zilla walked willingly into the water with Godzilla…

…

Zilla looked up into Godzilla, both of them with fire in their eyes. The body cannot overcome what nature had intended for it to do, and tonight, the sacred procedure passed down from the earliest vertebrates began.

She was on her back, comfortable on a quickly-put together bed of giant leaves. Zilla smiled seductively at Godzilla, who brought himself down above her. He was grinning, almost drooling in anticipation. He leaned in towards her face, and she prepared her mouth for their kiss.

Instead, she found herself being turned over so that her torso lay on the leaves. She cried out in surprise and laughed. "Are you serious, Goji?"

Godzilla leaned his head close next to the side of her head. "C'mon, you know you're gonna enjoy me no matter what!" Both of them laughed.

The two kaiju found both comfort and pleasure with each other. It was a wonderful feeling for Zilla to know that she had someone to protect her; someone to hold her.

She would never expect him to abandon her.

But most of all, he would never expect to find out about his son, alive and well.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE** : I'll bet some of your guys all like "What? That's it?! This is what I wasted five minutes of my life for?!" Yes, this was not a lemon. That was never my intention for this oneshot. It's meant to keep some of you busy while you wait for more chapters, but it's mainly for fun and games guys. Isn't that why we all write fanfiction and RP? Also, if ANYONE wants me to write a lemon, please take note that I am VERY sensitive about which characters I use for lemons (that means none of that sick shota crap. Seriously, lemons are supposed to be fun, just like regular fanfiction!), so I WILL take requests, so privately message me on my new fanfiction account called VeryTum, and I will listen to anything you have to say. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and if you have not already done so, please go give Godzilla: Pathos a read! I'd really appreciate it!


End file.
